Theresa's Daughter
by mylissadp
Summary: Theresa gets everything back and marries a man out of love and they become a family.
1. Chapter 1

Set to when Theresa stops Ethan and Gwen from going to India. She takes Jane back with her and kicks Ethan and Gwen out of the mansion. They live in Sheridans little cottage now courtesy of Sheridan who now lives with Antonio back on their island while Beth and Luis are raising Marty in Harmony together.

Beth is not insane and she did in fact give birth to Marty.

Sheridan and Antonio have two children.

Theresa and Jared are married raising Jane, Little Ethan and their twins Marshal and Ashley.

Gwen and Ethan are still fighting for custody of Jane and Little Ethan since it was indeed revealed Little Ethan was Ethan's child not Julian's, but Alister's adoption of the boy was iron-clad. Gwen and Ethan are expecting an adoption to go through for twin babies.

Just The Beginning

Theresa couldn't believe it! She was head of Crane Industries now! Turning to Gwen she smirked evilly which made Gwen snarl at her.

Theresa: Joel my plane goes nowhere. Unless Julian needs it for business reasons.

Gwen: its okay you bitch, we can still take a regular flight.

Ethan: she's right we're taking Jane and leaving tonight.

Theresa: not with Crane Money you wont. My daughter goes nowhere.

Gwen: for the last time Theresa Jane is MY daughter, the child you owe me for the death of my own biological children Sara and Nathan remember! I should still have Little Ethan!

Ethan: Theresa you don't expect to bully Gwen and me into staying do you?

Theresa: in fact I do, but I would like to call it gentle persuasion.

Gwen: Theresa! We're going to India TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!

Theresa: not with my daughter you're not.

Gwen: we have custody because you're too unstable!

Theresa: now we'll see about that, now wont we Gwen.

Gwen: you wouldn't dare…..

Theresa whispered to the Captain who disappeared for a moment only to return with the co-pilot and stood behind Theresa. She snapped her fingers and both pilot and co-pilot forecibly removed Ethan and Gwen from the jet without Jane. Gwen yelled and screamed as Theresa had the pilot close the door while she buckled up beside her little girl. The plane begun to take off as Ethan and Gwen got out of the way of the jet carrying Theresa, Julian and Jane.

The jet landed on the Crane grounds tar mac where both adults descended the plane with Theresa holding Jane in her arms. She told Crane Security Ethan and Gwen Winthrop were not to be on the grounds without her personal, at that moment say-so. Julian followed her into the house where she parted ways heading to the nursery. She put Jane in her new dark oak crib and de-dressed her bundled up daughter. After putting Jane in feet pajamas she called a nanny so she could head to the office to do a little work. If Gwen or Ethan tried to take Jane, she was to be alerted and security would not let them out the doors.

Ethan and Gwen had just gotten off the phone with Sheridan who said they could live in her old cottage since she wasn't using it anymore. Gwen loved the cottage and its homey feel. As she and Ethan unpacked they tried calling the judge but he refused to take their calls stating Mrs. Alister Crane was now calling the shots and had gotten full custody returned to her.

Gwen: I cannot believe Theresa took our little girl and had us thrown off the plane!

Ethan: I know. I mean why cant she just leave us be?

Gwen: because she wants you and now that she has our daughter, she'll come after you next leaving me all alone.

Ethan: not going to happen. I love you honey and I will stay married to you.

Gwen: honey I love you too, but she took Jane from us has all the money and power of Crane behind her and here we are kicked to the curb. She'll come for you next, just watch.

Meanwhile Theresa was done with her work and headed out of the office where Valerie was waiting for her. Theresa decided instead of Ethan being the one in charge, maybe it was time to put Valerie in charge of a higher position.

Theresa: hello Valerie. Walk with me.

Valerie: yes Mrs. Crane.

Theresa: just call me Theresa. I have a proposition for you.

Valerie: a proposition?

Gwen was inside the mansion with Ethan but security wouldn't let them beyond the livingroom. Theresa had just made Valerie President of Crane Industries with Fox as Vice President. Security had just informed her the Winthrops were in the livingroom. She headed straight for the livingroom and bumped into a very drunk Julian. He tried insulting her with Rebecca behind him but she kept walking.

Gwen was tapping her nails as Theresa entered the livingroom.

Theresa: thank you Micheal now if you would please throw out Julian and his blonde whore because if I get one more insult today, someone will go to jail…TODAY. Please and thank you.

Gwen: you cant throw my mother out much less throw Julian out, this is his home!

Theresa: ill throw out whoever I damn well please.

Gwen: you're such a bitch Theresa.

Theresa: why the hell are you two here!? You're not supposed to be on the grounds.

Gwen: we're here to get OUR daughter and take her home you sick freak.

Ethan: honey calm down please. Theresa please just give me Jane back.

Theresa: I don't think so. Turn my daughter over to her insipid sperm donor and his crazy, delusional wife or keep her with me where she's safe?

Ethan: just because you're Mrs. Alister Crane doesn't mean you can abuse the power and take Jane away from us! We had legal temporary custody.

Theresa: actually I sent Judge Riley to the slammer for everything wrong he's done in the name of him saying it's legal. So a new judge looked over the case and after Riley was disbarred permanent custody was given to me effective immediately. You had your rights stripped as well. You have no legal claim to my child….or should I say our children.

Ethan: our children?

Theresa: see I did some digging, because I knew Alister wanted my son for some reason other than the fact he's young enough still to "mold into a perfect Crane". Turns out Little Ethan isn't Julian's and my son, he's our son Ethan.

Gwen: are you serious? Ethan this is just another sneak attack to take you from me. She took our daughter and now she's coming for you like I said.

Theresa: Jane is MY daughter and always will be you twisted bitch.

Ethan: you're serious….he's my son? Our son?

Theresa: yes. I already told Julian and Mr. Daniels already looked over the will to find Alister's adoption was iron clad. Alister knew Little Ethan was your son and adopted him anyway.

Ethan was floored! Little Ethan was actually his son and not Julian's.

Gwen: so what now Theresa? Two children by Ethan just the same as me only wait, you killed my two with Ethan so you owe me two living children. Jane and Ethan Martin will definitely do.

Theresa: actually Ethan doesn't even have parental rights to either of my children. As for the fact your children are deceased, both were your fault not mine.

Gwen: you sick bitch how dare you assume I would intentionally kill my own flesh and blood!

Theresa: but its true Gwen. YOU left the hospital fully aware of how dangerous and precarious your pregnancy was with Sara, YOU chose to confront me at the pool, YOU chose to pick and fight with me, YOU chose to attack me, YOU blamed ME for the death of YOUR child when you knew full well YOU had the CHOICE and you chose to endanger your child. As for Nathan, well you basically twisted my arms and forced me to have the procedure to save the strongest baby. Both were not my fault, they were yours so own up to what you did and QUIT BLAMING ME!

Ethan: okay everyone calm down please, the kids could hear all the yelling. I want to see my son and my daughter Theresa. Does Little Ethan know?

Theresa: he was the first one to find out. Then Julian and Rebecca and now you and your sad excuse of a wife.

Gwen: how dare you!

Ethan: Gwen, calm down honey. Theresa. I want to see my son and my daughter.

Theresa: no chance in hell Ethan Daniel Winthrop. Get out of my house and take your crazy, delusional wife with you. Micheal see to it they are escorted out of here. I want the locks changed as well on EVERY SINGLE DOOR.

Ethan and Gwen returned to the cottage. Gwen went into the kitchen and made them some dinner while Ethan got on his laptop and started trying to find a way to at least get visitation rights to see both his kids and be in their lives.

Meanwhile Theresa had gotten a call from Valerie a new guy was hired and waiting in her new office to be given the okay. She definitely liked his resume. Alister's old office had been turned into a newly renovated playroom for her children and their nannies. Once Maria was officially in the system she would be up there too while Kay and Fox worked. Three security guards were posted outside the door just in case Gwen tried something. She walked into her new office to come face to face with the sexiest man she had ever seen in her life, more than even Ethan. Jared Casey. Her newest employee.


	2. Chapter 2

Theresa walked in the office trying not to make eye contact again. He was definitely handsome and his smile was to die for. She put the folder back in the range of her eyes and read back over the resume as she sat down.

Theresa: well Jared your resume is very exceptional. When can you start?

Jared: as soon as you need me Mrs. Crane.

Theresa: its Theresa. Everyone here is on a first name basis so it'll be easier for everyone to relax around the company. Can you start tomorrow? Say seven in the morning?

Jared: of course thank you for the chance to work for Crane Industries.

Theresa: see you in the morning bright and early.

Jared: oh wait, I forgot. What position do I have? Just so I can be ready.

Theresa: you're my personal assistant. Everywhere I go you'll be right behind me.

Jared: whatever you say Tess. Is that okay?

Theresa: of course. Good night Jared.

After working all day and Valerie getting Jared up to par for his new position, Theresa headed to the nursery to find Kay and Fox already picking up Maria. She gathered her kids and headed to the limo to find Ethan leaning against it with the chaffour trying to make him leave. Ethan locked onto her and tried coming up to Ethan Martin with a smile but the boy maneuvered out of his range and into the limo where the driver stood between them.

Theresa: seriously Ethan? Now you're stalking me and my children?

Ethan: quite the turnaround right Theresa?

Theresa: Jake can you please put my daughter in her car seat while I speak to Mr. Winthrop?

Jake: of course Mrs. Theresa. Come come Janie.

Jane was handed to the driver who kept his own body between Ethan and the children. Ethan was getting frustrated now.

Ethan: Theresa let me see our kids!

Theresa had a flashback to when Ethan forbade her from ever seeing Jane again after Rebecca had thrown herself down the stairs.

Theresa: well turnabout is fair play Ethan. How does it feel to be on the receiving end of something you're not responsible for doing?

Ethan: what are you talking about?

Theresa: I'm talking about when Rebecca threw herself down the stairs and then not one person believed me and I was forbidden from being anywhere near my own child. You tried taking my daughter to India without consent from the court to leave the country, much less without her biological mother's permission written down. Turnabout is fair play. Gwen is a walking disaster and stays away.

Ethan: she's my wife and will be involved as our children's stepmother.

Theresa: over my dead, cold, lifeless body will that delusional psychopath ever be near my children ever again and play mommy to MY CHILDREN. Have a nice day Mr. Winthrop.

Theresa shoved past Ethan and got into the limo. The driver shut it and Theresa locked the door as Ethan tried to re-open it. The driver drove off leaving a fuming Ethan behind. Ethan returned to find Gwen redecorating the cottage to their style and taste. Thankfully Ethan still had his job and Gwen had insisted on getting her trust fund out of Crane Banks and back into her own. Once her money was safely away from Crane Banks she carefully ordered some furniture and donated all of Sheridan's to a local orphanage. Sheridan's cottage was a three bedroom two bath. The kitchen was too small for Gwen's taste but she loved it anyway.

Gwen had hoped he would return with both children but was saddened slightly when he returned alone. Gwen excused herself and texted her mother. Julian and she now lived in a three bedroom house close to Ivy and Sam. Julian still had his job at Crane and he planned to keep it that way despite Rebecca's whinning. Gwen knew this was all coming and expected Theresa to take Ethan back someway, somehow but Ethan had reassured her their vows meant everything to him.

Ethan: did you get ahold of your mother?

Gwen: yes, they live a few blocks from your parents now. Julian took everything he needed from their bedroom furniture to the livingroom furniture. I think Julian is selling most of what he cant use or auctioning others. Mother is adjusting decently.

Ethan: I cant believe Theresa threw out Julian and your mother.

Gwen: I know. It was downright cruel especially since neither really had anywhere to go.

Ethan: luckily Julian was able to buy a place though and still has his job at Crane.

Gwen: by the way I got that job at Collier. So that will definitely bring in more money for us.

Ethan was not worried. His job alone was more than enough to support them and then some, but his main priority was being part of his childrens lives. Theresa had to cave eventually with Gwen being their step-mother. When Theresa re-married, the guy would be their step-father and he was okay with it.

Meanwhile Theresa was in the livingroom with her children. Fox and Kay was with her having little Maria in Fox's lap. Miguel had found Charity and never returned leaving Kay to fend alone for their child, until she bumped into Fox. They clicked instantly. Theresa was going over some papers Jared had brought in that Valerie needed before the night was over. Kay was watching and smiling seeing Theresa smile like the old days as if she were falling in love.

A few months later, Theresa and Jared were dating. It had taken time but it finally happened and Theresa was head over heels in love and so was he. Kay had set their first date up by pretending each of them were meeting Kay. Their first date went okay. Ethan and Gwen had shown up with both demanding Theresa allow them to see the children unsupervised but she refused to relent and Ethan was getting jealous, it had ended up with Ethan and Jared in a brawl and Theresa and Gwen in a brawl. Ethan and Gwen were sent to jail for assault, harassment and stalking.

Sam got his son and daughter in law out on bail within 24 hours. Ethan and Gwen returned to their temporary home because both had to be at work the next day. Ethan had been fired by Theresa when everyone got into the brawl the day before so now he was working in clerical with his dad at the station. Gwen was still working for Collier which was where 90% of their income came from and she worked hard and long hours. Gwen was getting ready to go to India for a project her boss needed her expertise and she asked Ethan to go with her but he refused because he couldn't leave his job.

Gwen: I really wish you would come with me Ethan, a honeymoon with my sexy husband would be nice you know.

Ethan: I know but I just started with dad and he already said no honey.

Gwen: I still cant believe ill be gone for an entire three weeks though. I really don't like being away from you and the children for so long.

Ethan: I know, our small moments with the kids has been great. Jane's still too little to understand but Ethan Martin thinks it's a game.

Gwen: well if you change your mind just call me okay? I have to get going, are you still dropping me off at the airport?

Ethan: yes and then I'm coming back home for a long nap before my double shift tomorrow.

Gwen: I love you honey. I'm going to miss you so much.

What Ethan didn't know was Gwen had Jane waiting on the plane with her mother Rebecca. Rebecca would pretend to be her, when she got there Rebecca would trade her places and chart off to a new destination. Rebecca however was waiting in the bathroom with Jane who she redressed as a bouncing baby boy. Gwen would go to her next plane change and go on a different flight dressed differently with a brunette wig.


End file.
